


Die Ausnahme

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: Albern, unrealistisch, unlogisch und zu kurz für eine Zusammenfassung. Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt =D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



„Was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Sie sind so still heute.“

„Ich fühle mich alt.“

„Oh Mann, Boerne. Und ich bin älter.“

„Sie sehen gar nicht älter aus.“

„Na da sagt mir mein Spiegel was anderes“.

„Naja, jünger werden Sie natürlich auch nicht. Aber immerhin sehen Sie nicht aus wie ein Sack, aus dem die Luft unwiederbringlich entwichen ist.“

„Also jetzt hören Sie auf mit dem Selbstmitleid. Von uns zweien sind ja wohl eindeutig Sie der Gutaussehende.“

„Tatsächlich? Na, das ist Ihre Meinung.“

„Jetzt aber mal halblang, Boerne…“.

„Sie sind zum Beispiel schön, wenn Sie lachen“.

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich mein ja nur, es steht Ihnen gut wenn Sie lachen. Das macht Sie attraktiver. Ich persönlich sehe im Zustand der Erheiterung ja immer etwas dämlich aus.“

„Attraktiver, soso.“

„Jetzt bilden Sie sich darauf mal nichts ein. Sie brauchen sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen, wenn Sie nicht wollen; ich stehe normalerweise sowieso nicht auf ältere Männer.“

„WIE bitte?“

„Ach Thiel, habe ich jetzt Ihr Weltbild erschüttert? Nun kommen Sie, Sie hatten mich doch wohl nicht als komplett hetero eingestuft? Meistens halten die Leute mich ja für schwuler, als ich tatsächlich bin.“

„…“

„Thiel? Was hat Ihnen denn jetzt daran so die Sprache verschlagen? Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, Sie seien da weitgehend vorurteilsfrei.“

„Das ‚normalerweise‘“.

„Wie meinen?“

„Ach Mensch, Boerne. ‚Normalerweise‘ stehen Sie nicht auf ältere Männer? Wie wird man denn zur Ausnahme?“

„Wie wird man…-…“

„Was ist? Hat es jetzt etwa Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Dass ich das noch erleben darf.“

„Thiel, Sie Idiot. Sie sind doch die Ausnahme.“


End file.
